Buscando el camino rosa
by Chocoletier
Summary: AU, La vida cambia en forma ya sea positiva o negativa...Hinamori luchará por sus sueños; Hitsugaya cumplirá un factor importante en su rumbo, claro empleando el amor, el odio y la pelea contra la paternidad.
1. capitulo 1

Buenas, buenas noches, tardes, ¿mañanas?, no importa, les traigo un fic desmesuradamente extraño, extraño, porque utilizaré un tipo de redacción extraña en mi… ¡PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN HABRÁ HITSUHINA :D!

Tomaré esta pareja ya que la amo muchoooo, muchooo, *corre en cirulos*

Bueno es un AU, así que probablemente los personajes actúen de diversa manera a su habitual comportamiento.

Una canción loquita que me gusta- bruno Mars; the lazy song.

Títulos al japonés ricachón…

These is my way, excuse me.

_¿Qué harías si la ciudad donde has vivido toda tu vida SE DESVANECE?_

_¿A dónde irías?; ¿Qué te propondrías?..._

Una chica de cabellos recogidos color chocolate suaves al roce del viento, ojos avellanas sorpresivos ante lo que la naturaleza se manifestaba, caminaba por Central Park, luego del tsunami en Japón, su familia (madre-padrastro, y mejor amiga) la incitaron a dejar su país para irse a lo Estados Unidos. Calmadamente seguía caminando, y encendía a la vez su Ipod colocando su playlist favorito.

_¿Amarías?, ¿a pesar de estar lastimada sentimentalmente?_

mmm…-la chica destapaba un paquete de gomitas dulces y las metía en su boca saboreándolas, deleitándose con estas, su aroma y sabor…

_¿Crees en la vida?, ¿en el destino?, Tal vez en el amor…_

Revisó la hora, eran las 12:47 ya era hora de ir a su nuevo hogar junto con sus grandes maletas, y nadie le ofrecía ayuda…Se levantó, exhaló llena de nostalgia y fue a la casa de su amiga que debido al trabajo no llego a buscarla en el aeropuerto.

…

-Please!, Please!, jefe, jefecito, mi amiga llegará pronto y no pude recogerla al aeropuerto y eso que se lo prometí, déjeme esto así, que mañana lo llevo a la oficina completito.

-¿Querrás decir, sin llenar nada?- el chico que le respondió tenía ojos esmeraldas y cabello plateado, de buen físico, y de actitud sobria e irrelevante.

-OH!, ya sé para compensar su comprensión con un rico almuerzo, y haber venido a mi casa a levantarme temprano para cocinar…

-No malinterpretes Matsumoto, solo vine a hacerte trabajar…

-Sí, claro…SOLO QUERÍA VENIR A VER SI DUERMO DESNUDA ¿VERDAD TAICHO?

Chasqueo los dientes el albino estresado y con la necesidad de aniquilar a su secretaria vaga…

El timbre sonó en aquel menudo momento y sacó de los vengativos pensamientos a Hitsugaya Toushiro

-¿Cómo será?, el chico se hizo el desentendido ya que sin darse cuenta hizo aquella cuestión y temiendo que su vaga secretaria, lo oyera.

-Hinamori, TODO un bombón, quédese y la conocerá…Matsumoto sí que sabía molestar.

-Ni loco, a lo mejor es otra borracha y floja como t…-el chico sin darse cuenta se quedó embelesado con la sencillez y delicadeza de la aludida.

-¡MOMO!, Matsumoto la abrazó asfixiándola, con todas sus fuerzas pues tenían más de 2 años sin verse.

-¡Rangiku…! Me asfi…xi…a…s.- Momo estaba allí de pie contenta de ver a su mejor amiga, y mayor que ella, y consejera. Estaría a partir de ahora viviendo con ella, ya que Matsumoto necesitaba acompañante, y alguien que le sirviera de cachifa, ninguna mejor opción que Momo, ya que ellas jamás peleaban.

-Te prepararé tu almuerzo, supongo que no has comido nada, si sigues así… ¡Que!, ya no me puedo meter contigo y tus pechos- Toushiro se sintió ignorado, y Hinamori no lo había notado, Matsumoto le metió la mano- increíblemente Momo Hinamori, ¿cuándo fuiste a una intervención quirúrgica?, no creo que en estos 2 años te hayan crecido hasta la copa c…

-Rangiku, es vergonzoso…y pegando el grito de su vida al ver un hombre allí sentado observando aburrido todo aquel espectáculo, Ma…tsu… ¿Un hombre?

Rangiku se había olvidado por momentos de su taicho, y a carcajadas se fue a la sala halando a Hinamori…

-¿Un hombre?, NO, más bien es como un viejo cascarrabias. Los presentaré…-dijo la rubia sonriendo y muriendo internamente de la incertidumbre, a lo mejor… ¡SU TAICHO ERA SOLTERO!, no corrección tenía novia, ¡PERO MOMO…SU NOVIA ERA UNA PSICOPATA MANIACA!

-Taicho ella es Momo, mi mejor amiga y ahora vivirá conmigo, y…

- Hitsugaya Toushiro- el chico se presentó solito, y vio como Momo le estiraba la mano y el descortés ni se inmuto a verla, cuando se voltio e una milésima de segundo vio su expresión aturdida, y tomo su mano besándola…-Un placer conocerla señorita, ya levantado del sofá se inclinó.

Matsumoto, vio como Toushiro se había presentado, y solo con la recién llegada si su novia lo veía así de seguro le caería a su amiga. ÉL jamás se hubiera presentado así con alguna chica, y bastantes fans que poseía.

-Sí, un placer Sr. Hitsugaya.-Hinamori le sonreía dulcemente

Bueno, iré a la cocina…Momo deja las maletas en la habitación de la izquierda subiendo el primer piso, ya lo arregle y pinté a tu gusto, me imagine que algo así te gustaría.- Matsumoto le hizo un bonito gesto y más bonito para ella fue que el noble caballero albino tomara sus maletas e ignorándola las subiera a la misma que ella se pegó detrás de él.

Sin mencionar que olía a menta y madera, no tenía ni una pizca de olor a niño, y sacándola de su ensueño, el celular del chico con un tono de "Fix you- Colplay" vio el destinatario de esa llamada y decidió colgar.

-No te preocupes, puedes dejarme arreglarmelas sola…

-¡Ni hablar! Están pesadísimas, además no es nada importante.- el chico lo decía serio y a la vez seductor.

En la pantalla de su celular llegó a ver, -Karin Kurosaki. 4 Llamadas perdidas.

…

¿Es increíble?, ¿Se vale anunciar que el destino puede ser bondadoso?

Continuará…

¡YEAAAA! Mi primer fic UA O AU, xD que será continuo del Hitsuhina :DDD no me sentía con valor pero ahora siiii! Y que tal? Bien bien o mal mal xD

Abajo botón torturador.

Abajo tomate virtual.

Abajito "rewierv this chapter" es mi castigo de escritora xd

¡PIEDAD! xD


	2. capitulo 2

Everybody! sí, *carita feliz (: ando como el nuevo ending de bleach ¿Lo vieron? Es genial SALE RUKIA CON SU NUEVO LOOK *babea, EN FIN… ¡GRACIAS! por los review me inspiraron a ser mejor persona y continuar xd…

Canción para este capítulo… Bigger than love- My favorite highway si la escuchan mientras leen verán mejor la coherencia xd.

Tite Kubo, a pesar de que te odio y te desee traumas yaoistas, pero ya no, te ¡AMO! Por crear algo tan bueno como Bleach, todo tuyo…Claro espérame en Japón para darte una patada, ^^

Decisiones acorraladas de ovejas negras.

-Este desgraciado de Toushiro…-Dijo Karin Kurosaki, sí la novia de Hitsugaya estaba bastante alterada, estaba llamándolo desde hace exactamente 48 minutos y él nada ¿Qué rayos hacía?- se cuestionaba ella amargada.

_-Debe estar en el auto.-_ anunció "auto convenciéndose".

Sí ella supiera que se equivocaba…

Momo con ayuda de Toushiro lanzó las maletas en su habitación decorada por Matsumoto, lo contrario a lo que pensaba el cuarto tenía un lindo tapiz color durazno con marcas de relieve violáceos formando ramas de uvas.

La cama individual con un mosquitero fucsia…

-Esto es un cuarto para niñas amantes de los cuentos de hadas, suuu, Matsumoto aún cree que me gustan las cosas de princesas- dijo Momo con una gotita en la cabeza.

Toushiro la miró gracioso, y suspirando le preguntó- Entonces… ¿Por qué tienes cuentos de la cenicienta y Blanca Nieves?, Momo lo vio extraño y se dio cuenta de los libros que tenía en las manos junto a otros titulados, "El perfume", "Casa de muñecas", "Romeo y Julieta"; "Virgen a los 30", Este último le dio tanta gracia a Toushiro pero evitó reírse.

Ella se ruborizó y asintió apenada. Ambos callaron por unos minutos, mientras Hinamori revisaba todos los ángulos del cuarto, dejando los libros sobre la mesita de noche, se abalanzó sobre la cama y estremeciéndose entre las sábanas, suspiro y cerró los ojos…

-Adiós Japón, ¡HOLA! América…

Toushiro se sintió tranquilo, pero ese fresco acontecimiento al conocerla le haría cometer locuras… lo presentía. "¿Qué sucede?, ¡No es amor a primera vista!" Imposible creerlo para él, aunque la chica no estaba nada mal. Pero a pesar de su apariencia era un chico bastante fiel.

-Bueno, señorita Hinamori, le dejo necesitas descansar, Él dándose cuenta de sus reacciones tiernas, le guiñó el ojo.

-No, no espera, siéntate- Momo se levantó rápidamente, y tanto su cabello desarreglado como su escote (que dejaba ver lo que cualquier hombre desearía tocar) trató de arreglar. Hitsugaya esquivo el panorama.

Hinamori se acomodó y se levantó de la cama, tomo entre sus manos una pulsera que llevaba un guardapelo en forma de corazón y lo apretó con fuerza para meterlo en su bolsillo.

-Y… ¿a qué te dedicas? O le sigues los pasos a tu amiga.- Toushiro la vio con…curiosidad.

-¿EH?, Yo… estudiaba artes plásticas, pero me recibí en periodismo. Pero amo el diseño.- La sonrisa segura que le sugirió a su acompañante fue más cálida que el sol al amanecer.

-¡Wow!, nunca creí que fueras tan estudiosa.- Toushiro sintió la alegría de la chica al mencionarle sus logros.

-¿y tú?, me imagino que serás futuro presidente del país- Hinamori estaba ruborizada al hacerle tal insinuación llena de confianza y amistad.

-Yo soy psicólogo y abogado egresado de Harvard pero soy dueño de un restaurant.- Toushiro se llenó el pecho de orgullo.

¿EN SERIO?, la chica lo vio tierna.

-¡SE ME QUEMA EL AGUA!- los alaridos de Matsumoto fueron lo suficiente para que suspiraran salvados por la campana. Bajaron las escaleras a la cocina y vieron la mesa preparada, Mariscos, arroz, pollo asado y ensalada mixta.

-¡A comer!- Matsumoto estaba sonriente.

Los 3 pasaron a la mesa, preparando todo para poder comer, Hinamori colocó un florero; mientras el aroma de la comida hacía del ambiente relajado.

Toushiro tenía tanto tiempo sin comer en una mesa sencilla y sin la molestia de su novia enojada si él no le llevaba un obsequio (jamás flores o libros, solo "diamantes" y entradas VIP para partidos de fútbol) eso aseguraba pagar el hospedaje, el jet privado, y todo lo demás…

-Enjoy!- Momo debía acostumbrar su inglés

-Thanks you- El tono utilizado de Toushiro fue rápidamente identificado por Matsumoto, ese tono sensual y febril.

Y así continuaron hasta saciarse escuchando las anécdotas de Momo.

-¿En serio Momo?- Matsumoto reía a carcajadas.

-No tendría por qué mentirte, en vez de pizza el muchacho me trajo bolas de arroz- Hinamori estaba contenta con la compañía.

-Me debo ir, gracias por la comida, mañana nos vemos Matsumoto a las 5:00 am, Y SHHHH, no, no acepto retardos, un placer conocerle señorita, hasta la próxima.- Toushiro tomaba su celular a la vez que corría por hasta la puerta dejando su abrigo color beige.

_-¿Una próxima?- Momo susurraba mientras enrojecía de cualquier sentimiento NO IDENTIFICADO. _

¿Es creíble que del dolor se hallen sensaciones maravillosas?, ¿Yo creí alguna vez en el amor a primera vista?

-Volveré a llamar, dentro de 3 semanas es el partido del BARCELONA en Suiza y no veo ni el hotel ni las entradas- Karin por poco se arrancaba los cabellos y arrastraba en el suelo.

_Primer repique, segundo repique, tercer repique…_

_-¿Qué SUCEDE KARIN?, ¡Hoy estuve trabajando!_

-Sí claro, llame a tu oficina y no aparecistes en todo el maldito día.

_-Trabaje en casa de Matsumoto, SI es que llamas para las entradas, NI TE PREOCUPES ¡YA LA TENGO!_

-¿La tienes?, SOLO UNA, te dije 4…

_-¡BASTA KARIN!, siempre es lo mismo, ya ni voy contigo a ningún sitio, nunca hemos hecho el amor en todos los hospedajes del mundo, NUNCA me has mirado con cariño, sólo me absorbes, si tanto amas el dinero y los caprichos ¡ESFUERZATE!, sé que ni tu padre te complacerá…- el tono de Hitsugaya era bastante determinante._

-Un momento, ¿Estas terminado conmigo?

_-Sí, ya no te soporto, ADIOS y no me busques, mañana hablaré con tu padre._

-¿MI PADRE?...

_-Si ya no lo tolero más…_

-¿Cómo se llama?

_-¿Quién?- la voz de Hitsugaya flaqueo._

-No seas imbécil la mujer con la que me pretendes dejar, ¡ME PRETENDES DEJAR POR LA ESCUALIDA ESA CON LA QUE PASASTES TODA LA MALDITA TARDE!, POR LA QUE NO ME ATENDISTES EL MALDITO CELULAR.

_-¡No te incumbe, no la metas a ELLA, lo que haga o deje de hacer no te debe importar ya!_

Un sonido de "Tu-tu-tu" le dejo exhorta.

-Jugaremos TOUSHIRO- Karin no era ella en sí parecía exorcizada.

¿Sería irónico sentirse feliz de semejante situación?

-Oh!, a la loca!, hasta me dio miedo Karin *le suplica por su vida, y si no es que la odie, pero para este fic necesitaba alguien así… y bueee…

EN FIN, AME, AME, AME QUE ME PIDIERAN ARREGLAR EL DIALOGO, PUES SI, ni yo lo entendía bien (No pondré excusa me dio flojera escribir de más y tenía emoción de subir xd) , Ame que me zarandearan xd y que Odiaran a Karin xd ¡AME SUS REVIEWS!

Y sigo, Abajo dolor de cabeza, ese click que me hará raspar o pasar química. Para la próxima semana :D


	3. Capitulo 3

GENTEEEE! LAS AMEEEE… Aquí yo actualizando este fic que veo les gusta mucho como a mí.

Escribo con una linda perrita enfermita (me la he pasado llorando, pues está algo grave) y llena de orina y vomito canino, ¿espero no les moleste el aroma xd? Ajaaa, bueno este capítulo está lleno de amor y algunas situaciones que he observado en mi entorno, no es por nada; pero…yo vivo los fics que escribo xd raro ¿no?

Soy lo que soy- Duina del mar.

Ya había pasada un mes largo y caluroso, el sol que odia a las personas las mataba de calor irradiando su luz llena de fulgor. Los sonidos de los automóviles insoportables y apurados, el murmullo de millones de personas alrededor hacían de la cabeza de Hinamori Momo un cuchicheo atormentante.

¡Respira hondo y pausadamente!

Momo vestía un suéter gris nada femenino, con un pantalón ajustado y zapatillas beige caminaba por las avenidas llenas de gente, con su bolso y sus audífonos que por nada del mundo se retiraría, caminaba contenta… no hallaba aun porque de su alegría, pues no estaba nada mal sonreír mientras pasabas por millones de preguntas, y dudas.

Caminaba y veía las vitrinas y sus costosas etiquetas, algo le llamó la atención un vestido largo con estampado floral de color lila, un estilo algo bohemio y ecológico, como en esencia era ella. Ella era la dueña de sus pasos…

Pisadas llenas de experiencia, ¿crearían el café perfecto?

La mañana de Hitsugaya era extremadamente pacífica era muy extraño, estaba aterrado, solo perseguía con su mirada el lugar, las mesas atendidas amablemente, los chefs en silencio, Matsumoto dormía en la mesa de almuerzo para los empleados, las camareras vestían correctamente el uniforme y él necesitaba un café, con mucha azúcar.

Tomo sus llaves del auto y se subió ignorando a todos.

Quería encontrar algo de tranquilidad "normal", pues sí era bastante exagerado y anormal aquel restaurant que se hacía llamar "Soul beats"

Vio a su lado las entradas del partido de KARIN y las rompió en muchos pedacitos y por la ventana del carro las arrojo como pétalos de margaritas…

No le importaba nada, la gasolina de su carro estaba a vacía así que vio de lejos la estación de servicio donde no entraba ni unas cuatro ruedas más, así que se estaciono y se sentó en la parada de buses, apagando su celular.

Se subió al bus de la ruta 46… y sonriendo sorprendido se fue al lado de esa personita que hasta ahora era una gran exclamación en su cerebro, y una flor en su alma.

¿Crees en las casualidades?, yo no, en lo fortuito, tal vez…

-Hinamori- Toushiro se quitaba la chaqueta y la acomodaba en el regazo de la chica

-Sr, sr, sr…-Hinamori además de dejar el atrevimiento del hombre había olvidado su nombre…- ¡SHIRO-CHAN!

El chico se quedó anonado, pues jamás había escuchado eso… Molesto, se sentó en el asiento del otro lado y monto sus brazos sobre Hinamori, atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

-Sr, Hitsugaya…- La chica parecía una manzana bastante madura, pues el tono salmón de sus mejillas era peor que un balde de agua fría.

-¿Recordaste mi nombre y no ese extraño apodo?, entonces cada vez que me llames "señor" te quitare una prenda de ropa, ¿te parece?- Hitsugaya sonreía bastante caballeroso y sensual.

-Pues, yo…yo… ¡sé Tai- chi!- De todos las artes marciales existentes del mundo se le ocurría eso…Hinamori y su cerebrito se congelaban con la presencia del albino atrayente.

Hitsugaya se mostró curioso a dónde iría la chica, así que vio que su ruta se acercaba, tomando a la nena por la mano la halaba hasta pagar el pasaje de ambos, y bajándose se volteó para alzarla y pararla firme en la acera, Hinamori estaba absorta y bastante confundida y sin decir que apenada, pues su aspecto daba mucho que hablar de aquel par.

-Yo… de verdad, no…- Los dedos de Hitsugaya la callaron.

-No me importa a donde vallas, iremos por un helado o un café ¿prefieres un cheese cake?- Hitsugaya se hacía el inocente sabía que jugaba con fuego… bueno Momo era bastante tímida a su gusto, pero ella tenía algo que iba a descubrir.

¿Jamás se atrevieron a buscar estrellas en el cielo azul?

-Karin, hija entiéndelo, Toushiro jamás se casará contigo. Además qué opinas de Kira, él es mucho más rico que él si es por eso.- Un señor alto de cabello negro trataba de negociar con su caprichosa hija.

-NO, ÉL SÓLO ES MIO, Y YO SERÉ LA ÚNICA MUJER PARA ÉL Y SUS CUENTAS BANCARIAS.

El hombre estresado la mandó a callar por su horrible actitud y canceló citas para el spa.

"Sueña con un sueño, y vivirás en tus fantasías"

Un joven rubio ojos azules, caminaba por la "Wall Street 346, av. Kensie", es lo que decía en inglés, pues él era Ruso y no entendía mucho… caminaba lento para comprar un ramo de flores, rosas blancas combinadas con lirios…

-Para Karin-anunciaba y sonreía tímido.

-Sr. Kira- decía sarcástico un pelirrojo con pinta de roquero pero elegante con un traje Giorgio Armani.

-¡ABARAI!, nos encontraríamos en el café de la esquina…- el rubio se sentía apenado como damisela en toallas.

Un sonido de "Sexy and I know it- Lmfao" del Iphone 4S de Renji abarai captó la atención de Kira y caminaron a la vez que el escondía el ramo detrás de su persona y Renji hablaba feliz y seductor con una de sus tantas "amiguitas"…

-¡Oh!, mira es Toushiro, y está acompañado de una chica…-Dijo Kira

-Pero no parece su tipo, parece más bien una chica normal, y no una prostituta.-Renji si era directo.

-¡Karin no es ninguna put…!- Kira estaba en cólera.

-SHHH, no es una puta, sólo es una zorra barata.- Renji odiaba a la chica pues por ella Toushiro algunas veces dormía en su departamento mientras él tenía dúos y cuartetos con chicas…

-¡TOUSHIRO!

Momo se volteó apenada, y Hitsugaya aún la sostenía de las muñecas.

-¿KIRA, RENJI?, ¿QUÉ MALDITA RAZÓN HAY PARA QUE ME SIGAN?- Hitsugaya los trataba como nada.

Kira no desenfocaba la miraba hacia Momo, y por un descuido dejo caer las flores al suelo.

-AY NO…-Hitsugaya rechistó molesto, ya sabía la impresión que tenía de Hinamori, pues ese niñato se enamoraba de todas las chicas que eran sus "novias", un momento, ella no era su novia…

Kira al mismo tiempo que Hinamori se agachaba para recoger el ramo, y chocaron sus manos, ella le sonreía atenta entregándole las flores…

Él le sonrió tímido y ella observando alegre las flores se las coloco en las manos sintiendo el calor de las manos de la chica la vio a sus ojos distractores y hermosos, jamás en sus 26 años Kira Izuru había visto tal brillo tan asombroso.

-Son tuyas, tenlas espero te gusten…-Kira picó adelante.

-¿Mías?, pero deberían ser para otra chica, a lo mejor su…su novia.-Momo sintió mucha vergüenza.

-Mucho gusto soy Abarai Renji- le estiraba la mano en señal de amistad.

Ella tomo ambas manos y le correspondió educadamente.

-_Hinamo…ri_- Kira se quedó babeando frente a la fría mirada de Hitsugaya.

¿Maldices al cielo o a las casualidades?

Continuará…

¿LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SIIIIII, PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO, Y AME SUS REVIEW Y RECUERDEN ¡NO EXISTE DESINFECTANTE QUE DESMANCHE MÁS…YA VA ESE NO ERA!

¡No existe motivo, hora o lugar que acaben con la felicidad y decisión de cada corazón amante de sí! Jjoojjo…

LES AMOOOOOOOOOO… NOS VEMOS ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Holiiiiiiiii, Ya PORFIN!, traje el 4 cap. Que me tenía un poco extrañada, puesto que no hallaba como enlazar varias cositas…y que terminé de chismear FICS, JIJIJIJ les envidio que adorables historias ;)

Espero les guste, y claro es de suponer que si BLCH fuera mio, tendría 6 camisas de la serie, y no 1 sola *forever alone*

Capítulo 4- Beso de café.

¿El pelirrojo huiría por la izquierda para no pagar la cuenta?, o ¿El ruso metódico gritaría amar al Durazno parlanchín?, ¿El sexy caballero?

-¡Toushiro!- Un grito femenino captó la atención de los testigos presentes…

-¿Karin, eres tú?- Kira se sintió tonto de repente, Hitsugaya se apresuró en tomar las manos de su acompañante cabello chocolate…Y en un parpadeo desaparecieron…

-¡TOUSHIRO!, ¡TOUSHIRO!, ¡No podrás huir más, ya veras, my love!- Karin se quedó inerte sobre la alfombra gris bien limpia, y lo último que vio fue el hermoso cabello de la chica que corría junto a su fortuna con piernas…

El público del Restaurant los veía raro, demasiado a decir verdad. Toushiro soltó su costosa chaqueta entre los mendigos, y se aferró aún más a Momo.

-No quiero interrumpir tu escena de película colombiana de traficantes, ¿PERO QUE SUCEDE?- Momo colapsaba del miedo, algo muy malo se avecinaba.

Hitsugaya se metió en un centro comercial cercano y acorraló a Momo entre los teléfonos públicos… -Escúchame muy bien, tonta, esa mujer es ¡UN COMPLETO acosador!...

-**Dirás tu novia, Shiro-chan…- Momo se desilusionó...**un poco que algo en ella dolía.

-NEVER!, ¡Listen to me, never, never, you try to tell me something about this girl, its ok?- el albino entraba a algo parecido a un trance…tendría que haber sido un trance pues que EL NO LE CONTESTÓ EN UN COMPRENSIBLE…acento…

Ella se zafó de él…y continúo como sí nada…-Me voy a casa.- corto su triste mirada, por algo de incredibilidad.

¿Ves las nubes?, pues nunca serán tuyas…

La ruta que tomo de regreso la chica fue en subterráneo, Vio su celular (nuevo, color blanco de pantalla táctil) y se fijó en la hora… 6:23 pm.

Revisó sus pertenencias, y todo estaba completo, excepto por algo…sus audífonos estaban rotos, y viendo su reflejo en los vidrios de las ventanas a la vez que se sujetaba de los tubos. Recordó y a la vez no, su porque de su enojo.

Suspiró y se dejó llevar por la música de sus pensamientos…

Y trató de no llorar, no quería. Se vio nuevamente en su reflejo, y vio a una chica que hasta ahora no había llevado su verdadera forma de vida, una punzada en el corazón le hizo agacharse sin el consentimiento o temor de los otros usuarios…colocó sus manos en su pecho, y lo apretó, dolía. Unos minutos luego se fue disipando ese dolor, y se puso de pie nuevamente.

¡Se celebra a las 123 Hrs, el funeral del Doctor amor, en la capilla corazón!

-Hitsugaya manejaba su auto de nuevo, y había tomado una decisión, ponerle límites a la loca de su ex, esa tarde había sido el colmo. Se dirigió entre el tráfico de los autos, y fue a su residencia, saludando de mala gana al vigilante, subiendo al ascensor, punzando el botón 12, tocando el suelo de ese piso en particular…

Tocando el timbre del apartamento, de la señorita Kurosaki.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Karin perfumada, maquillada, y en baby dolls, para su disgusto.

-¡Hablaremos, Karin!- Hitsugaya estaba colérico, y sin previo aviso paso, para deleite de la pelinegra, que sirvió 2 whisky…

-No gracias, siéntate…ahora- De igual manera le ignoraba en aquellas fachas…

-Como digas, _Shiro-chan_- Se sentó a su lado, soltando un poco su ropa, dejando ver que no tenía ninguna clase de ropa interior.

¿Mi sobrenombre?, Titulo robado, Durazno…

Uuuuuuuuu…TENGO una duda, ¿les gustan mis sub-titulos? Porque me dijeron que se veían feos, pero yo creo que no arruina en nada la coherencia ni la redacción, LO CERTIFICO, pues leo mucho, y he leído contextos así :3


	5. Chapter 5

Huaaaaaaaa, como están todos? Yo muyyy bien :D se nota no? _ bueno, cumpliendo mi record he escrito varias continuaciones y esta no podía ser la excepción, puesto que he puesto xd mi fin de semana aquí ;)

No sólo aquí, en mi colegio tengo "fans" de esta historia, estoy de acuerdo en que es linda pero no pa tanto jajaja.

CRÉDITO al de la cuenta bancaria de más de 50 millardos de bolívares.

Capítulo 5- Preludio (Parte 1)

El calor era inigualable, la brisa parecía tener vacaciones pagadas con bonos navideños, agregando también el pago de sus horas extras…Pero no era el punto, Un albino que abría sus radiantes ojos se sintió extraño sin ropa, en una cama de insoportable aroma, que conocía a la perfección.

-¡Karin!, ¿Qué me has hecho?- Toushiro sintió un ardor en el estómago, y un mareo fuerte que no le permitía recordar mucho. Lo más resaltante era que cayó desmayado frente a Karin la noche anterior a la par que ella servía un trago de ese licor, Lo había drogado aunque…él no había bebido, pero si había tenido nauseas.- ¡Me drogastes!

-Shhhh, no deberías gritarle a tu futura esposa, y a tu…bebé- Karin sonreía irónicamente y con una repugnante sonrisa. Sobaba su vientre desnuda en la puerta, con su cuerpo en forma.

Hitsugaya ardía del odio hacia ella- ¿Cómo PUDISTES ser tan sucia?

-Sólo tuve que ayudar a tu amigo, y pasarme por tu "momito", además eres realmente malo en la cama…Hitsugaya, no, mi amor.-Karin reía victoriosa.

¿Podría mandarte una postal rellena de salsa picante?

Kira veía, con una mirada algo sádica la foto de Hinamori (la cual tomó de su Facebook) y se sentó en la cama, en pijama recién duchado.

-Momo Hinamori, serás mía…ojo por ojo, Karin por Momo, Hitsugaya.- Kira tenía un plan algo trillado, pues un hombre lastimado hará de todo para olvidar, él trataba de olvidar el desprecio de Karin. Ayudándole además.

No seas idiota, ¡ESO NO ES AMOR!

Matsumoto con algo de rabia, botaba ropa de ella, de su ex, de Momo junto a los zapatos.

-¡HINAMORI!- gritó varias veces al no recibir respuesta, ya que la chica no era descortés, sintió miedo. Subió las escaleras, nerviosa y se asomó a la habitación y vio a la chica dormida, en el suelo rodeada de fotos y hojas de papel.

-_Julieta_…-pronunció despacio, era el nombre de la mascota que adoraba Momo, era un cachorro Golden retriever, que murió en el tsunami, la voluptuosa dama no pudo contenerse y llorar.

Las hojas eran en su mayoría novelas escritas por la pequeña y partituras que jamás olvidaría. "Patetiqué" era la favorita de Momo y tocaba aunque no dominaba muy bien. Jamás se presentó en un concierto ya que tenía miedo, Matsumoto se sintió nostálgica.

Acariciando su cabello chocolate se sentó a su lado, luego la dejó sola, no debía ser nada fácil para una chica de apenas 18 años…

¿Llegaría a vivir?, siento que duele mi corazón con sólo tu nombre decir.

Algo perturbaba el sueño de la chica, era el vibrar de su celular, le dio flojera ver la pantalla directamente fue a contestar.

-¿Quién es?- Somnolienta no pensó en nada hasta que escuchó su locutor.

-¡MOMO!, es Toushiro, por favor debo hablar contigo.- Hinamori vio el techo desinteresada y no quiso escuchar más, sin coherencia luego de apartar por unos segundos el móvil le respondió- Estaré ocupada, perdón- fue clara y concisa.

-Pero, iré por ti, ¿me podrías llamar cuándo puedas?- Preguntó nervioso el chico. Momo apretó entre sus manos una carta con una pésima letra, y de emisor femenino, justamente con quien ella sabía a la perfección que había pasado una buena noche con Shiro-chan.

Momo tomó con fuerza el celular, y cerró los ojos.

-No, no, no quiero, que…que…-sus ojos se empañaron y nuevamente cerro los ojos llorando- Que todo lo que pienso se estropee…no te lo diré, ¡ESTOY HARTA!

Hitsugaya sonriendo negó con la cabeza y no quiso discutir demás-No te obligo a decirme…lo que pienses- se quedó absorto al escuchar que su pequeña le había colgado, tiró su teléfono lejos de su hermosa vista, y se agachó tocando el frio suelo.

-Sólo a mí, maldita sea.- Vio en su mesa de noche una foto de él y Momo, y recordó ese día, con ella, y ahora sus estupideces tendrían consecuencias…

"…" En 1 mes casi 2, dos personas por las mismas causas que se relacionaron, dejarían la arena intacta.

-Matsumoto, Hinamori se irá a México con su padre, gracias por todo, más tardar mañana envió sus maletas.-Hablaba la madre de la duraznito, con decisión y sin una pizca de compasión, Matsumoto colgó de mala gana y se puso a llorar.

Kilómetros, el mar, la tierra, ya no me provocas, eras la cereza de mi pastel.

Continuará…

¡DIOS MIOOOO! De verdad, de corazoncito, de amor, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes, que leen mi historia, y doy gracias, muchas gracias… me siento muy contenta, para unos será una tontería para mi es lo más hermoso que he recibido. Yo escribo estos capítulos primero a lápiz y luego le hago 10000 modificaciones y lo subo, mis disculpas cuando me tardo pero no abandonaré aunque no me escriban más…GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS.


	6. Chapter 5 parte 2

HOLA! Holitas; comenzaré por… ¡LAS GRACIAS! Nunca imagine que esta historia seria vista, de hecho lo aseguraba.- Escribo fics con la idea errónea de que nadie lo vera- PERO ME DESAHOGO en tema: como verán la historia ha tomado un poco de drama, pero explicare paso a paso las cosas. Pregunten si no entienden.

Bah, Tite Kubo ocúpate en tu manga…

Otra cosita, podrían leer el fic, claro si gustan, con la canción, Last night, good night- Miku Hatsune, si es de vocaloid, pero si encuentran el instrumental mejor aúuuun! Y cuando vean esto (*) pongan la de california girls- Katy Perry.

Capítulo 5 (parte 2)- Encontrando el preludio.

¿Alguien te hace feliz? ¿Otra sufrir?, ve por ambas…

Shiro veía el cielo desde su balcón, en su departamento bastante pulcro y ordenado.

Acariciaba la foto de él junto a Momo, días después de conocerse cuando fueron al parque de diversiones, jamás olvidaría aquel día lleno de juegos y melodiosas sonrisas de la chica que para él y lo presentes, era como la filarmónica austriaca en pleno acto.

Se aferró sólo a los recuerdos lindos, y que incluían a Hinamori. Pero solo algo lo atormentaba y eso era que sería padre de un bebé que no pidió…pero tampoco del cual deshacerse, no lo creía justo, el bebé no tenía la culpa de las locuras de Karin…su madre.

-Tal vez, si me resigno de una vez…y me voy con Karin.-No hallaba que hacer con su vida ahora, tomo un vaso lleno de whisky y lo paso por su garganta amarga mientras por enésima vez se maldecía así mismo obstinado.

-¡SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡MALDITA SEAS, KARIN!-gritó aguantando sus lágrimas.

Se vio que aún estaba en traje, no se había cambiado, ni siquiera se había bañado, suspiro, y tratando de quedarse dormido, deseaba soñar con Momo.

¿Me dirás adiós, así será?

Esa mañana, en especial esa mañana, Momo se levantó tarde, algo sentía en ella que le faltaba, no había alegría ni sonrisas; recordó el sobre con dinero de parte de un "anónimo" adivinable, y con las lágrimas de Matsumoto, decidió irse a Mexico…No conocía a nadie allí pero algo presentía que debía irse, y lo más rápido posible.

Vio el reloj y eran las 12 del mediodía, cansada trato de respirar hondo y cerró sus ojos, comenzó dentro de las sábanas a liberarse del pijama, y la ropa interior, extrañamente se sentía más fresquita, con flojera se levantó y corrió a la ducha, olía a chocolate amargo de la caja que le regalo su amiga. Pero algo llamo su atención, su pulsera de corazón estaba rota, la tomo entre sus dedos y se extrañó de no ver la fotografía dentro…

-No puede ser…

Corrió en toallas por toda la casa, buscando a la rubia con grandes razones, desesperada abrió el cuarto de esta (cosa que jamás hacia) y algo esponjoso le salto encima.

-Se llama Julieta, espero la cuides mucho.- Escucho de los labios de la rubia, Momo vio bien, era un perrito, idéntico a su perra anterior.

Momo no exclamo nada, solo quería llorar, y en efecto lo hizo, abrazándose a su nueva familiar.

-Pero, pero, yo me voy…a México.

Matsumoto asintió y dio por entendido de que se la llevara con ella.

Pero los planes de Rangiku no eran esencialmente esos, de hecho ya tenía maletas, renunció a su trabajo, termino a sus novios, y rento la casa, se iba a México, con ella.

Momo, captó por medio de elementos visuales, la maleta, y la enorme cantidad de facturas pagadas, muebles llenos de etiquetas naranjas de empeño, y su amiga con 2 grandes boletos aéreos. Más el viaje del cachorrito.

-¿Segura?...-Preguntó Hinamori.

-Totalmente, a donde vallas yo iré a cuidarte.- seguido de un guiño cómplice.

"La autora confiesa su delito, el corazón de cada uno es como las agujas del reloj, y se debe evitar la cólera." (*)

Renji caminaba lento, a pesar de estar de vacaciones pagadas, se fue a Brasil, claro está disfrutando de las playas, las refrescantes caras bronceadas y cansado de piñas coladas, se fue a dar un chapuzón dentro del agua salada.

-¡ESTO ES VIDA!, ¡vengan nenas hermosas brasileras!- Y corrió a tomarse fotos en un grupo de voluptuosas chicas.

Vio que su asistente (llamado Hanataro y con pantaloncitos color naranja señalaba a otro hombre de cabello naranja también) le señalaba su celular, arrepentido corrió a atender, vio la pantalla y se fijó que era Karin, decidiendo no contestar, corrió a saludar a sus amigos.

-¡MI AMOR, DE OJOS VIOLETAS!- Dijo a la vez que el pobre Renji fue pisoteado por una chica de baja estatura, una mirada desafiante, cabellos cortos negros, y buenas piernas.

-¿Cuándo dejarás de ser tan idiota?- La chica le tendió la mano a su esposo de cabello naranja, llamado Ichigo.

-¿Cómo esta Toushiro?- Renji negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de aquel hombre alto, a la vez que se fijaba como tomaba la mano de Rukia, en efecto su esposa.

Renji inclino la cabeza, sacudiendo agua de sus oídos. Y suspiró, ya que recordaba que algo no encajaba, además de estar al tanto del plan de Karin, prefirió alejarse, no podía ayudar al obstinado del albino, pero tampoco enfrentarse a la psicótica de su ex novia, sintió lastima por la chica cabello chocolate y aroma a vainilla-durazno.

Renji trató de huir, pero a lo lejos se acercaba alguien a quien, ni porque quisiera le mentiría…pero quedaba la opción de escabullirse detrás de un vendedor de pescados. ¡Siendo sorprendido!

-¿Y cuéntanos, que pasó Abarai?- esta era la voz de otro sujeto alto también, cabello blanco y ojos café, con aspecto enfermizo.

Continuará…

¡EUREKA!, vieron, vieron… jajaja me anime mucho con este capítulo, ya se ve que pintan para mejor las cosas. GRACIAS a los comentarios, referente al tiempo, hay cosas que pasan y no están plasmadas, ya que es un fic no una biografía mucho menos un best seller. Ejemplo ha transcurrido un tiempito ya desde que los prota se conocieron, y se han conocido poco a poco, si prometo hacer capitulos flash back! Y no, no son novios, solo gustan.

Pero, es un drama a parte de la historia, como verán no es la típica historia de:

-amores, la loca maniaca, los amigos y el final feliz, con un drama superfluo de que quedan juntos y felices en los primeros 15 capítulos :( no trato de ofender solo objetar mi punto de vista.

Jajajaja, cambie el ambiente rápido, cierto?


	7. Chapter 6

Niñas! Y niños! Si los hay? Haré algo especial…muy especial… bueno, el capítulo anterior fue algo más de lo mismo…pero como dicen por allí, lo mejor es el postre… (chocolate y chocolate) este cap, me sacó muchas risitas bobas y tristonas.

Tite Kubo, eres un asesino, bicho! Todos los personajes tuyos, pero Byakuya descansa en Hawaii jum! Mataste al cuñado de Ichigo!

Comercial y todo; Somos lo que fue- Jesse y Joy. Es cuchi!

Otra cosa, será largo…así que traigan dulces, y a su perro (lamentablemente mi perrita está en otra casa, cosa que me tiene muy destrozada).

Capítulo 6- "Otoño de 3 días".

-…Más allá de lo que puedes ver, más allá de lo que crees, piensas…el dolor que deja la ausencia de "ese" alguien amado…es aún más fuerte que diez mil puñaladas- Concluía Toushiro, vistiendo un jean negro, una camisa de botones aguamarina con un lazo blanco. Cabellos cortos con flecos a su costado, hablando a una gran multitud de personas en una especie de recital.

Los aplausos se incrementaban en el salón, un rubio a lo lejos lo veía asqueado. Kira tomo sus cosas y se paró de la silla. Se despidió de su amiga Orihime la cual le pregunto el porqué de su prematura despedida, este sin querer negó con sus manos dándole a entender estrés.

-Esta fue una gran noche de clausura para ti. Soul Beats, estuvo perfectamente en tu estadía Toushiro.- Le decía Kyoraku (tío de Toushiro) a su sobrino, Shiro-chan debía reconocer su grandiosa labor en su restaurant, pero su padre le comunicó que ya no debía de hacerse cargo, él debía resolver algo mucho más importante.

-Espero esté todo bien.- Sin más Hitsugaya, se fue a casa caminando en silencio, sin piropos, sin alegría.

Kira lo veía marcharse, mientras él se dirigía al parking valet.

-_Idiota-_Susurro envenenado el rubio, la rabia contenida hizo tomar de mala gana las llaves de su moto.

El albino caminaba despacio entre la calle, y las personas. Veía a un sonriente grupo de adolescentes que lo veían fascinadas, pero trato de pasar desapercibido colocándose su bufanda verde, pero solo ocasiono que las colegialas suspiraran.

Él sabía que lo había perdido, la había perdido. Extrañaba los mensajes de texto de parte de la chica melocotón.

El camino fue exageradamente corto para su gusto, vio todo arreglado, y 2 maletas organizadas, 3 cajas y 1 maletín.

-Es todo, _Hinamori. _

Se distrajo un poco al escuchar la puerta de su ahora ni tan suyo, apartamento. Fue directo a abrir.

Sólo encontró un sobre en el suelo, despacio se giró a ambos laterales y no había nadie, una broma de mal gusto se atrevió a pensar. Al abrirse, vio un "Vita" (Currículo vitae) y al ver a quien pertenecía sonrió sensual.

Tomo su celular y lo partió en muchos pedacitos, lo tiro al basurero, y siguió con su equipaje, empezaría de relleno, de lejos y ganaría el "caso Kurosaki" en la corte judicial de Boston.

Alivia mi alma, saber que estas lejos de aquí, ¿esperarías por mí?, te lo suplico.

Karin veía cansada su vientre de ahora 4 meses, cansada, agotada, fastidiada, amargada, hace meses no bebía, fumaba o salía por la vergüenza de andar embarazada. Y del padre, nada…

Demando a Hitsugaya, por incumplimiento a la paternidad responsable, pero Hitsugaya no peleaba con ella en ese proceso de 7 meses o más. Peleaba porque quería al niño, sin la ayuda de ella…en su loca cabeza se cruzó la idea de que quería irse con la chica amiga de su ex secretaria.

-¿Si tanto te ama, porque se fue?- pregunto Karin al aire.

Vio cerca de sí, su celular y llamo a su abogado. Grave error.

Ves a tu alrededor, nada… ¿crees sentir dolor? Para nada, llorar no vale, nada.

Continuará…

Kyaaaaaaa! Espero les haya gustado, por lo pronto tardare un poco más al subir el 7, espero sus comentarios :D que me hacen happy! Bueno, me fui un poco con lo corto pero es hermosooo *-*


	8. Chapter 7

Holas, people, people! Gracias por ser tan hermossaaaasss! (8) Bueno, aquí el supremo capitulo que supera la hermosura :D tataatatan!

Bueno yo escribí este capítulo triste (pensaba en mi perrita), viendo el clima frio y escuchando tango…jujuju ^^ sé que no les importa pero muchas escenas me han pasado (díganme algo que les pase y tal vez también lo ponga en el fic ;))

Sí Tite Kubo, a Karin la queremos a la brochetaaaaa! :D

Capítulo 7- ¡Congela los cielos, Hyorinmaru!

Momo veía a las personas que a pesar de aún no salir el sol, hablaban en ese desgraciado y cantado acento que no entendía (poco era lo que estudia mexicano la chica), vio el cielo gris, y presentía que llovería…un tiempo había pasado desde que dejo América, en el tiempo que llevaba con Matsumoto, que se convirtió en su ahora "hermana" comían, jugaban play station, sacaban de paseo al cachorrito, corrían, y ella en sus tardes se dedicaba a leer, los sábados a clases de piano clásico. Los jueves tango, con la profesora Mercedes.

Se giró y en los reflejos de las ventanas vio su silueta, ahora más a molde. Con una mínima diferencia, un cabello desobediente al ras de su nuca. Soplo su fleco hacia su costado izquierdo, y suspiró.

Extraña a ese albino, que por donde lo vieras, no le encontrabas ni un desperfecto, era impresionante, aquellas noches que soñaba verlo de nuevo, y que se disculpará.

Hasta que los ladridos de comida la sacaron de sí.

-¡Ya voy! ¡SHHH!, ahí va la perrarina de mi popochaaaaa.- le dijo a la perrita contenta.

¿EN 34 HORAS CIERRAS UN CASO, Y TE VAS A COMER TACOS?, contratado abogado.

-claro, me parece genial…-Tomo un sorbo de su café doble latte, sin azúcar- pero, no estoy ya en Boston, de hecho, ni siquiera me detuve allí. Fue mi padre que ganó esa custodia.

Hitsugaya estaba en un hotel cercano a un estudio de fotografía, había seguido el plan de su padre, haciendo pasar a Toushiro de "pobre" para que Karin dejara sus estupideces, y le diera al niño de una vez, una vez-valga la redundancia- nacido con Apellido Hitsugaya y nada más.

-Por lo pronto, tengo una chica que me interesa muchísimo, no, no, no me casaré, sólo la quiero mía por la eternidad.- Hitsugaya se sonrojo ante tal declaración por teléfono a su madre, Unohana Retsu casada ahora con un tal Zaraki, tenían una hija de 6 años de edad.

_-¿Sin divorcio, Toushiro?_

-No me divorciaré de ella madre, es especial cuando la conozcas te enamorarás de ella, sí, pásame a Yachiru, ¿sí?, sí yo te llevare dulces; y también juguetes…trataré de conseguirte una amiga para que juegues.

El interlocutor solo pegaba gritos con un profundo ¡yayyyyyyyyyyyy!, sí tendremos visitas…

Hitsugaya sonreía, pero por ahora debía trazar un plan, y alejarse lo más posible de Karin, sabía que no se quedaría quieta, así que salió de casa despidiéndose del teléfono local, y tomando un sobre con muy jugosa información.

Suspiró por quinta vez- hoy lloverá…

Siguió, caminando entre la gente hasta parar en una librería, al salir traía consigo un paquete de anime (material blanco blando que está hecho de pelotitas plásticas), luego al supermercado con bolsas llenas de frutas, y se devolvió a su hotel.

Mozart, Beethoven, Bach, ni Rachmaninoff, me estremecieron como tú al llegar. En tu carismática sonrisa hasta mi alma.

-¡Hinamori!- Gritaba Matsumoto, al ver unas bolsas de tiendas, algo a su parecer de marca y costosas, y al ver su contenido, ENVIDIABLE.

-¿Si?, me dirigía a tu closet, hoy es el concierto de la sinfónica municipal de Chihuahua. Y no estoy lista en 3 horas… ¿por cierto, ya llamaste a Any o Hisagui?

-NO, ve esto, es…es para ti- dijo al borde de las lágrimas…-¿COMPARTAMOSLO?- LE DIJO A IMPERIOS LA RUBIA.

-¡de que rayos hablas…Rangi…!- Hinamori se abalanzo sobre la voluptuosa, y corrió al lado de la petrificada con bolsas.

-ve, ve, a vestirte, yo me encargo de ese pelo…-seguido de un guiño sexy por parte de su loca hermanita.

-Hinamori vio algo bastante atractivo. Un sobre con un caso…sus ojos se ensancharon ese era el caso de Karin.

Rangiku aun embobada, sintió un alivio, esa clase de cosas la hace una sola persona, en efecto una sola.

"Pero en torno a mi vida, los errores viven en mí, o mi conciencia"

-Renji, señor Renji.- le llamaba Hanatarou

El pelirrojo estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cama de su asistente, a pesar de que estaba de viaje aún en Brasil, le encantaba dormir en cama de su asistente, no era gay, pero no quería dormir solo, ¿Por qué solo?, porque temía por su integridad masculina, al lado de Ichigo y Rukia que no dejaban de…de practicar lo aprendido en su luna de miel.

Con el solo recordarlo se le ponían los pelos de punta.

-Deja Hanatarou, ven a dormir con tu jefe.- le señalo un espacio entre su pecho y la cama.

El chico menudito se resignó y se durmió bajo el calor de su jefe mujeriego.

-¿Esta así porque no es usted quien hace gritar a la señora Kurosaki, perdón…-lo hizo a propósito- Rukia?

-No, es porque hace 1 hora atrás rechacé su propuesta de "amante"- Era mentira lo que acababa de decir a su asistente impresionado. Triste pero cierto él la amaba a ella completamente, pero la pelinegra no dejaría al amor de su vida, Ichigo…apostando que él era mejor en la cama.

-Señor RENJI, necesita cariño, le haré una sopa.

-De pollo, please, please- imitaba la voz de una mujer.

Hanatarou se estremeció y salió corriendo espantado.

"Estoy sola, no tengo llamadas suyas, ni siquiera su atención, pero sé que si me ve seré su perdición"

Hinamori, caminaba en el teatro hasta buscar su asiento, D-47, las personas la veían con aprobación, pues la chica se colocó aquel anónimo vestido. De color estampado floreado color violeta, corte en "V" y flecos en las mangas, 2 manos arriba de las rodillas, y unos zapatos altos negros estilo vintage. Unas perlas como zarcillos y un collar de semifusa.

Sólo un delineado en la parte superior de sus ojos, su rubor natural y un brillo salmón.

Hasta que en su puesto había una señora sin saber expresarse, sola, ya que Matsumoto se quedó en un bar cercano, Hisagui con ella, y Any que prefirió quedarse a comer con su familia.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?- le preguntó un joven.

Ella cohibida ante la sonsacadora mirada del chico, le mostró el boleto. Plantándoselo en la cara.

El solo le indico que se sentara en los VIP'S que tenían mejor vista que ese asiento. Gloriosa le sacó la lengua a la señora de traje verde exageradamente gorda.

Las luces se apagaron poco a poco, dejando ver a la orquesta.

Continuará…

*-* QUEDOOOOO HERMOSOO! LO SÉ, LO SÉ… es la 17º que escribo este capítulo, pero este es el definitivo, :D por cierto al azar metí a un revierwsoriiitoooo :D besosssssssssssssssssssss!

Lo otro ¬¬ hare un capítulo especial, sí…muyyyy especial para ver que tanto puedo sorprender (?)


	9. Etapa Cumbre

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, lamento la tardanza, disculpaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas millones de disculpasssss. Espero les guste el capítulo. De verdad tuve muchos contratiempos con subir, problemas bastante serios, por lo cual, yo la autora de este fic hitsuhina. Sufrí de somatizaciones y depresión. Gracias por leer.

Capítulo 8. "Cosas Casuales"

Hinamori veía extrañada a el rubio, que con sus mirada opaca seguía dulcemente los movimientos de la pelinegra.

…Gracias- Le dijo bajando la mirada, Kira sabía muy bien que el corazón de la chica no era suyo, se sintió desvanecer.

Ambos salieron del local en completo silencio, él con un ademán de mano, se despidió llenando su mente de esa figura que realzaba con su belleza la calle.

Ella siguió caminando, pero giro su mirada dos veces hasta donde él se montaba en su vehículo.

"Camino…dulce camino."

Kira amargado siguió manejando hasta que cerró su mirada, puesto que venía detrás de él un auto con alta velocidad. Marcó sin querer en su celular el número reciente de su última compañía. Y sintió como un fuerte impacto, y algo frio recorrer su cuerpo, en efecto sangre.

Rodando por un arroyo, con todo y auto.

-Hina…mori- y se dejó ir.

"Duele, duele que cierres tus ojos, haciendo el ademán de soñar, mientras me carcomo por dentro."

Karin se veía en el reflejo de su convertible, debía tomar una decisión rápida. Muy rápida.

Sus planes se quebrarían, entre sus manos rompió unos análisis de su obstetra. El embarazo no iba nada estable. Para nada.

-Maldita…sea- Se dejó caer y lloro para sí dentro del eco del estacionamiento de su casa.

"Distinto, ser, armonía que jamás aprendí a respirar."

Matsumoto acompañada de unos policías siguió maldiciendo la hora, eran más de las 11 de la noche y su pequeña amiga no llegaba, la rubia en un pijama provocadora, servía un café a sus acompañantes policiacos.

Sonó una cerradura abrirse, y se abalanzo sobre la pequeña figura. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Continuará…


	10. Capitulo 9

Hola. Buenas, buenas, es aquí, es aquí, REGRESEEEE, y este capítulo, será la celebración de una nueva yo, con una nueva visión de este fic, que los últimos capítulos, fueron de poca aceptación :D exitoooooo!

Capitulo 9- "Buscando el camino Rosa, y sin poder encontrarlo"

Karin caminaba sola, triste y con su aura depresiva entró a una clínica, a su alrededor habían parejas contentas, con papeles de ecos, y con amor aquellos padres y hasta parejas lesbianas se regalaban besos en el vientre.

Se sentía sola, creía que la felicidad, era la que "obtendría" con un hijo de Hitsugaya. Pero no fue así, ahora ella debía ir a realizarse unos exámenes. Unos malditos exámenes que determinarían si su hijo nacería con bien.

Siguió, adentrándose a la lumínica entrada donde su vida, y la que procreó tomaría un rumbo.

"Lágrimas, y ese dolor que se aprisiona en mi pecho me impiden respirar, veo atrás y deseo estamparme sin cambiar."

_-Sabes que te ves muy bonita con ese vestido verde, ¿no?- le dijo a modo seductor Hitsugaya que vestía un pantalón oscuro, una bufanda a cuadros, y una camisa negra con el logo de "Ramones"._

_-Sí, siii, lo sé…- Hinamori sonriendo, no podía evitar el tenue rubor de su rostro y se dejó ir en carcajadas, que según ella parecía un gato, los pasantes se embelesaban. Y siguió con la mirada lo que el chico sacó tras de sí, un algodón de azúcar. Y le dio una amplia sonrisa._

_-¿mmm, creo q me comeré esto?- Hitsugaya sonriendo se lo tendió a la chica y la tomo de la mano, 2 semanas desde que llego de Japón y su corazón se robó…Y él dentro de sus posibilidades tomo una foto de ambos, y la examino. _

_-De seguro, ¡salí horrible!_

_-No lo creo- le aseguró él con un brillo a mirar…-Tus rasgos sí son asiáticos pero no exagerados… ¿debido a…?_

_La chica le impidió terminar y le dijo que era una mezcla, su nacionalidad no era japonesa, sólo por naturalización. Amaba el país, pero sus padres eran de diversos orígenes._

_Hitsugaya apresó sus muñecas, y la vio fijamente, ella se sorprendió y vio a sus costados, absolutamente nadie les prestaba atención._

_Y sus labios poco a poco… se acercaron, pero un beso que jamás llegó. Hitsugaya sacó su celular que sonaba._

_-Es hora de regresar…- Ella se decepcionó, aunque no hallaba porqué. _

Hinamori se paró en seco… Ella estaba en Mexico, alejada de todo… aunque aún en el transcurso de tiempo no entendía porqué. Tenía pavor de lo que se aproximaba, ¿era malo?, ¿era bueno? Odiaba en sobremanera no saber que escribiría en su libreta de vida.

Apretó el puño, y tiro todo a su alrededor.

"Aquí estoy, sólo debes alzar la mirada, y tendrás mi sonrisa, sólo déjalo ir…"

Hitsugaya, se levantó tuvo por quinta enésima vez ese sueño de ambos… Vio la foto de ellos, todo era distinto y de eso, ya un maldito año… siguiéndole los pasos, y no ser lo suficiente valiente de tomar la decisión de ir corriendo a donde esté y verla, sonreírle y decir "Todo está bien".

Pero como decía su amigo Kira, no todo se resuelve así, no siempre es así… Fue a su ventana nervioso, no había nada… hubiera preferido ser protagonista de una película de terror con todo y masacre incluida que padre de un hijo que no pidió…

Y del cual criaría con la mujer que amaba… lo haría. Se metió a la ducha. Y se dejó ir de su largo dolor de cabeza, con nombre y apellido, que quería saborear cada rincón de su cuerpo, y conocer más a fondo su alma.

"La altura, de alcanzar algo, que desde el punto de vista terciario está perdido. Confía sino fallaste"

Continuará… Sin dejar que los sueños dejen de fluir.

Sí, esto es "Buscando el camino rosa" Y gracias por el apoyo… tuve un año bastante rudo. Muy rudo, me desestabilicé. Pero aquí estoy con una de mis metitas (: ¡terminar hasta el cap…! FELIZ NAVIDAD, Y SI LO MAYAS SE PELARON, FELIZ AÑO 2013! 3 El próximo capítulo será doble y estará pautad días antes de fin de año.

Bye, gracias!


	11. Capítulo 10

Hola, a todos, LES SUPLICO A TODOS MILES DE DISCULPAS POR ESTE GRAN ATRASO. Pero regresé, no quiero abandonar esta historia, pero tuve bastantes contratiempos. Abajo explico mejor ;)

Disfrutenlo.

Capítulo 10- "Deseo recuperarte y a la vez, No."

Venezuela, Caracas.

-Ya ha pasado 1 año, desde que te conocí, Shiro-chan- Suspiro una chica con cabellos medios chocolates, ondulados por la brisa de la cálida primavera.

Frente a una pequeña laguna, tiro una piedra andante hasta hundirse, por ley física. Respiró, y contuvo sus lágrimas… raramente lo recordaba luego de tantos meses pero, se lo imaginaba al lado de su esposa e hijo.

Cada día rezaba porqué así fuese.

Hinamori Momo, se separó de su Amiga Rangiku en México, para continuar sus estudios en una buena universidad de Artes, pero tomo el gusto por ser trotamundos y de un lado a otro regalo a su perrita, ya era madre de unos hermosos cachorritos que viven en Argentina. Amigas pocas, pero unas muy buenas.

La chica siguió caminando ruborizándose debajo de los árboles. Vio sus botas negras llenas de tierra, y corrió hasta lanzarse a la grama sin importarle su ondulante falda azul como el cielo…

Tomó su Ipod, y escucho sus canciones favoritas para respirar, pues las tenía… y el recuerdo de cierto chico albino inundó su mente, abrió sus ojos despacio y sobre ella una gran sombra…

-Te insolaras…- Esa voz en efecto era Renji.

-¿Renji?- Se exaltó la chica de ojos cafés.

-¡EL MISMO, VEN ACÁ PEQUEÑA!- Dijo el pelirojo extravagante.

"Atrás llevo la maleta de recuerdos, llevo una sonrisa, y la melancolía pasajera… Lágrimas por derramar, y esperanza por luchar"

Continuará…

Ok, es corto lo sé… pero los capítulos serán más seguidos pero cortos… aunque no tanto jeje… bueno, los exámenes, el acto de grado que viene en camino y todas esas cosas me han dejado exhausta, pero no he dejado de leer anónimamente los nuevos fics. Y puesto que me enfermé varios meses. Pero todo está mejor! Feliz noche.


	12. Chapter 12

Buenaas tardes, espero no se hayan decepcionado con el anterior capítulo, pero la historia no se ha desentendido de su rumbo original, de verdad les pediría de corazón que me diesen su opinión global del fic, y que tan refrescante ha sido el cambio.

Capítulo 11- "Invierte en mis sueños"

Desde que estoy en casa, con mi familia, sólo existen preguntas acerca de cómo me siento con la pérdida de Karin y el bebé. Me sentí aquel día cómo el hombre más mísero del mundo, ya que en mi había amor hacia aquella criatura, y es demasiado tarde, TARDE para remedar algo.

Pero con su gran porte, logró hacer caso omiso a todas aquellas turbulencias. La familia Kurosaki con mucho desdén y descortesía ignoraron sus súplicas o disculpas. Un golpe bajo para el orgullo debajo del apellido "Hitsugaya"

Levanté la mirada al cielo, con un sentimiento de vacío, no podía llorar, no más. Era imposible, respire unas cuántas veces, y continúe caminando entre las personas y su tráfico exagerado.

A mi lado una jovencita, me empujo, y al darse cuenta, se disculpó amablemente. No le preste atención pero su cabello, color chocolate, me hizo sonreír un poco, me recordó una persona que FUE especial en mi vida… supongo que fue un berrinche, o algo atractivo en ella.

Esquivando aquellos pensamientos continúe mi camino, no otra vez, tendría que ser Momo Hinamori la protagonista de todo aquel festín de mis intestinos e hígado. Medicamente imposible al menos que se trate de una acidez estomacal o un tumor.

Pero aquella expresiva mirada, me suprimía el corazón, y me hacía rabiar. A lo lejos visualicé unos padres con una niña tomada de mano, comiendo helados. Y una mala jugada de cerebro, me imaginé a Momo, la niña y yo. Y todas aquellas emociones paternales. Y nuevamente como agua fría, la muerte de dos personas inocentes.

1 año, sin saber de ella. Sin saber de Rangiku luego de sus locas excusas y la carta de renuncia más larga y poco formal que he recibido. Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo con mi padre de quitarme la responsabilidad de los negocios y enviarme de viaje. Algo que ¿en sí? No me agradaba al inicio. ¿Ser un chico prodigio, y no manifestar en ello?-Raro, sí.

-34 Minutos de caminata… ¡maldición!- Mis pensamientos se extienden y me sacan de sí. Luego de aquella repentina sesión de pensamientos y disputas entre "yo" y Hitsugaya Toushirou, que ¡oh! Soy yo también. Ajuste el cronometro y empecé a correr.

-Oh, dios, ¡estoy viva! Que sexy es ese albino corriendo-Decía a lo lejos una chica de unos 28 ó 27 años.

-Miranda, si eres morbosa.- le contesto su acompañante.

"Esta nota, es para guardar un poco de felicidad, para aquellos momentos, dónde realmente no sé ni quién soy "

-¡Unohana!- Dijo un hombre albino sobresaltado en la puerta de su hogar.

-Es hora de hablar acerca del mal padre que has sido con Toushirou.- Anunció esta, con su largo cabello y aquellos penetrantes ojos azules que en sí ocultaban desprecio, vistiendo un traje de alta costura Roberto Cavallí en verde esmeralda.

Su acompañante Zaraki Kenpanchi, se compadeció del albino y se frotó la frente con exageración y sorna.

"Soy un Humano que sueña, y ríe, ¿Paraqué negarlo?- Natasha Martínez"

Waaa-wa, es la primera vez que redactó en1º persona a Hitsugaya en un ambiente distinto, sin aire sobre-depresivos. ¿Qué tal quedó?- entiendo que me salí de su personalidad, pero era necesario el muuyy me estaba complicando las cosas. A todiitoooos los invito a mi Perfil de Facebook, o mi youtube y ver los bocetos e ideas para el fic. Porqué de Buscando el Camino en Rosa queda bastante ^^


End file.
